Semiconductor light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been widely used for decorative lighting, especially on holidays. LED light strings are inexpensive, have superior physical properties, including low operating voltage and power, small size, long lifetime, and a high degree of stability. Further, LEDs do not operate at high temperatures and do not generate the heat of normal incandescent bulbs, and as such, provide a safer source of decorative lighting.